mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan
Clan is Spanish children's television network owned by Televisión Española. The channel broadcasts animated and live-action series and entertainment programmings for children's from 3 to 17 years. History Clan was launched on December 12, 2005, initially sharing programming space with the TVE 50 channel between 07:00 and 21:00. After the disappearance of TVE 50, on January 1, 2007, Clan became the first Spanish children's television channel. Until 2011, it used to be considered "the most viewed thematic channel in Spain", and together with Teledeporte and 24 Horas, they have achieved historical audience figures, even surpassing the national channels on that date. On August 27, 2010 premiered the ninth season of Smallville in widescreen 16:9 being the first broadcast of the channel to broadcast in this aspect ratio and to premiere season before Fox. Since the beginning of 2012, Clan has reached an agreement with the National Institute of Communication Technology to publish content that teaches children safe habits on the Internet, also offering safety advice for parents and guardians. Because of this, the channel was considered a "very useful platform for primary school teachers". In the summer of 2013, Clan launched a campaign called Let's Clan, which consisted of learning the English language by tuning in to the second audio track of any channel series, which was broadcast in English. Programmings Animated series * Pokémon * Peppa Pig * Code Lyoko * Ben 10 * Dora the Explorer * Kung Fu Panda * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, * Scan2Go, * Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch * Winx Club * Little Einsteins * Pig Goat Banana Cricket * Chuggington * Dinofroz * Lola & Virginia * Adventures from the Book of Virtues * Batman: The Brave and the Bold * Mushiking: The Legend of Beetles * Pretty Cure * AKB0048 * All Hail King Julien * Caillou * Plankton invasion * Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot * Bruno the Kid * Oggy and the Cockroaches (Season 5) * Tommy & Oscar * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat * Regal Academy * Charlie and Lola * Zou * Teletubbies * Truck Town * Yoko * Los Encantadores * Pumpking Reports * Bat Pat * The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants * Twirlywoos * Bing * The Toy Doctor * Miles from Tomorrowland * The Mysteries of Providence * Argai * Wheel Squad * Spaced Out * Princess Sissi * Marcus Level * Martin Mystery * Jackie Chan Adventures * Wunschpunsch * Spider Riders * Bob the Builder * Lily's Driftwood Bay * Lanfeust Quest * Zak Storm * Mix Master * Los Diablillos * Chronokids * League of Super Evil * Boj * Nella the Princess Knight * Cleo and Cuquin * The Triplets * Shimmer y Shine * La Patrulla Canina Live-action series * Sueña Conmigo * Seis Hermanas * Victorious * Big Time Rush * Every Witch Way * Acacias 38 * Violetta * Power Rangers Turbo * The O.C. * Odd Squad * Smallville * That's So Raven * iCarly * Hannah Montana * Blue Water High * Yo soy Franky * Escuela de Rock * Henry Danger * Soy Luna Logos Clan TVE (2005-2008).png|First logo (2005-2008) Clan (2008-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2008-present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Spain Category:Televisión Española Category:Radiotelevisión Española Category:Launched in 2005 Category:Children's television channels Category:Spain